ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: When Monsters Attack!
Ben 10: When Monsters Attack ''is a movie, released to create a new series called ''Ben 10: Monsters Attack. Sypnosis Ben meets Vilgax, in a world where the Forever Knights never existed, and therefore, never worked for the squid-faced freak. Ben finds out that this "squid-faced freak" is a nice one. BUT! There's always a but! Dimension 10 (normal) Tetrax enters and tries to kill Vilgax. (Also in HD) (I'm just kidding, its theatrical) Characters Protagonists Dimension 9 Ben Nineyson Vilgax Nine Gwen Nineyson Max Nineyson Dimension 10 Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson The Forever Knights (All included in the film) Max Tennyson Kevin Levin Tetrax Shard** Antagonists Dimension 9 Asmuth's Creation, Robototron2 OMNOKLISH Kevin Nenvin Malnine 10 Malware Albedo (later transforms into Evil Way Big) Omnitrix Prototype 2 (The Omnitrix is a prototype, but it had prototypes before) Asmuth's Brother, Azmuth the Second Tetrax Shard* *Later hero.* **Earlier villian.** MISC. INFORMATION Age AMERICA: MPAA rated PG, DVD rated PG-13 because of special features. BRITIAN: BBFC rated PG, DVD rated PG. JAPAN: Rated A for children viewing. Reception IGN: 6/10 METACRITIC: 7/10 ROTTEN TOMATOES: 4/10 REASONS FOR RATING (See "Age" section) VIOLENCE: 5/10. Mild fantasy violence, no blood. DRUGS/DRINKING/SMOKING: Smoking is 2/10. A man smokes a lot through the film. (Ben's dad's enemy) Drinking is 1/10. Ben's mum is implied to be a heavy drinker. She later quits. Drugs is 0/10. No drugs seen or used. FRIGTENING/INTENSE SCENES: Vilgax can be frightening for younger viewers. At the end, Robotron2 threatens to destroy Ben and family, which dimension he does not care. So he threatens to kill both, and almost does, into Tetrax Shard "kicks his butt." PROFANITY: Ben: "kicks his butt!" "DAMN '''YOU, HOMEWORK!!" "What the '''heck '''is this thing?" Gwen: "Dweeb." "Doofus!" "You're such a little freak! You know that '''bug breath?" "I think this "heck" is victory." Max: "DARN '''IT TO '''HELL!" "HECK 'IS NOT VICTORY OR A WORD YOU SHOULD USE! ONLY ADULTS." Tetrax Shard: "'Holy crap." "SWEET BUTTCHEECKS!" Vilgax: "You peabrain! Ben 10, backing away from your little enemy, squid-faced freak. How the 'hell '''are you gonna defeat me? That's f-" Then Ben says, "DON'T SAY THE F-WORD NEAR A KID!" "'HECK 'YOU!" Total: 21/100. Sequels, spinoffs, etc. ''Ben 10: When Monsters Attack Too: Return of Time Ben 10: Monsters Attack Ben 10: Omniverse ''(base) Merchandise Toys Monsters Attack Omniverse Vilgax The Smokeanator Ben's dad's enemy, Piggy Soulmate Professor Blarney Hokestar (Monsters Attack) Paradox (Monsters Attack) Heroes Unite Wave 1: ''Ben 10: When Monsters Attack Ben 10 (Monsters Attack) Young Humoungosaur Gwen (Monsters Attack) Max (Monsters Attack) Tetrax Shard (Monsters Attack) Paradox (Monsters Attack) II Piggy Soulmate II The Smokeanator II Video games Ben 10: When Monsters Attack: The Video Game Ben 10: When Monsters Attack: Mobile Ben 10: When Monsters Attack mini ''(mini-game when watching on MOVIE-GAME) Board games ''Ben 10: When Monsters Attack Chess Ben 10: Mobile Monsters Attack Chess Ben 10: Jetray's Adventure in Tetrax's Mind Mobile Ben 10: When Monsters Attack! Connect 10 Ben 10: When Monsters Attack Monopoly When Monsters Attack! Scrabble Junior: Ben 10 Edition LEGO and construction toys LEGO When Monsters Attack! LEGO Young Humoungosaur LEGO Ben LEGO Max LEGO Gwen LEGO Piggy Soulmate/LEGO Smokeanator MEGA BLOCKS BEN 10 WHEN MONSTERS ATTACK MEGA BLOCKS YOUNG HUMOUNGOSAUR MEGA BLOCKS BEN MEGA BLOCKS MAX MEGA BLOCKS GWEN MEGA BLOCKS: BEN'S MYSTICAL MISADVENTURE INCLUDING BEN, GWEN AND MAX MEGA BLOCKS: NEW ALIEN TRANSFORM!!!!!! INCLUDING BEN, GWEN AND YOUNG HUMOUNGOSAUR MEGA BLOCKS: ATTACK OF THE SMOKEANATOR INCLUDING BEN, GWEN, MAX AND PIGGY SOULMATE BEN 10 WHEN MONSTERS ATTACK COSTUMES HEROES COSTUMES BEN GWEN MAX TETRAX HOKESTAR PARADOX VILLANS COSTUMES PIGGY SOULMATE SMOKEANATOR VILGAX ASMUTH'S CREATION ASMUTH'S BROTHER ALIEN COSTUMES YOUNG HUMOUNGOSAUR BIG YOUNG HUMOUNGOSAUR BEN 10 VS VILGAX PLAY COSTUME INCLUDING BEN COSTUME, VILGAX COSTUME AND MAX COSTUME Treats (sweets, ice lollies, etc.) Sweets BEN 10 WHEN MONSTERS ATTACK! Double treats!! Terraspin Apple Lollipop and three jelly sweets (Rath, Vilgax, Terraspin). Rath Raspberry Lollipop and three jelly sweets (Vilgax, XLR8, Rath). Vilgax Lime Lollipop and three jelly sweets (XLR8, Four Arms, SPECIAL EXTRA BIG Ultimate Swampfire). BEN 10 WHEN MONSTERS ATTACK! SPECIAL EXTRA BIG sweets! SPECIAL EXTRA BIG Swampfire (Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire+, Heatblast). SPECIAL EXTRA BIG Humoungosaur (Humoungosaur, Ultimate Humoungosaur+, Four Arms). SPECIAL EXTRA BIG Captain Nemesis + Vilgax (Vilgax+, Captain Nemesis+, Vilgax drones). BEN 10 WHEN MONSTERS ATTACK! Normal sweets Terraspin Lollipop + Rath Vilgax Lollipop + XLR8 SPECIAL EXTRA BIG (all) + DOUBLE PACKS (all) (SPECIAL EXTRA BIG DOUBLE PACK) BEN 10 WHEN MONSTERS ATTACK! Ice cream RATH RASPBERRY SUNDAE (Rath, with a special Terraspin triple inside) TERRASPIN APPLE DOUBLE CREAN (Terraspin, with a special Vilgax double and one Terraspin inside) VILGAX LIME AND GRAPEFRUIT SPECIAL (Vilgax double flavor, with three Terraspins, Vilgaxes and Raths) BEN 10 WHEN MONSTERS ATTACK! Ice lollies and lollipops Terraspin lollipop and big Terraspin lime lolly SPECIAL BOX The Ben 10: When Monsters Attack Special Box comes with the DVD. The special box contains: *LOAD OF A LODESTAR booster pack *Ben 10: When Monsters Attack! VHS short on DVD (Ben 10: Monster Battle) *And BEN 10: WHEN MONSTERS ATTACK triple-booster pack with LOAD OF A LODESTAR, RATH, THE TIGER WITH A FURY and the VILGAX AND MINIONS ALL-OUT ATTACK packs. TRAINING CARDS BOOSTER PACKS *LOAD OF A LODESTAR (Lodestar, Shiny Lodestar, Alien X and other variations of both) *RATH, THE TIGER WITH A FURY (Rath, Shiny Rath, Four Arms and other variations) *VILGAX AND MINIONS ALL-OUT ATTACK (Vilgax, Vilgax drones, Dr. Animo, other enemies) DOUBLE PACKS *LODESTAR + ALIEN X *RATH + FOUR ARMS *VILGAX + DR. ANIMO More coming soon....! Category:Movies Category:TV-PG Category:TV-Y7 Category:Ben 10: When Monsters Attack!